Question: $ 100\% - 0.9 = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 100\% = \dfrac{100}{100} = 1 $ Now we have: $ 1 - 0.9 = {?} $ $ 1 - 0.9 = 0.1 $